Katie Travis Poke ranch
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Katie's family get a ranch. Travis family have a ranch. The two meet but what will happen. Will Katie find Travis annoying or more
1. Chapter 1 Neibours

**Katie and Travis Pokemon ranch**

 **Neibours**

Katie Gardner had a huge smile on her face. Her father had bought a farm and all her pokemon were on there helping the family move in. Katie put all the boxes of her stuff into her new room. She looked out at her pokemon. Mudbray had gone for a walk but that was nearly an hour ago. Her ADHD made time fly so she never knew when to be early. She had come in the top 16 at the Alola league but lost to a trainer who had trained his pokemon to the limit.

Katie went down to her family. She smelt something good from the kitchen. Her step-mother made cookies.

''Katie come on in and take some.'' Her step-mother was really nice to Katie. It didn't matter that she was a demigod or fought in two wars. But her step-sister was a different story.

Katie took two cookies and went to find Mudbray. Her pokemon began to help her search. Katie finally spotted Mudbray on a pach of grass. There was someone in the tree watching her. A Pidgeot at his side.

''Is this your Mudbray? I haven't seen many since I left the Alola region.'' He said with a voice Katie thought she heard before.

''Yeah it is. We entered the Alola league.'' She said proud. Not many girls entered this league. But Katie did well. Highest placing female trainer.

''I entered it to and won it.'' The voice said. Katie recognised who it was.

''Travis Stoll. Get down here. You might hurt yourself.'' Katie said in a scolding tone. She was used to Travis stupid activities. But he was a good trainer with a good heart for his pokemon.

''This is my families new farm.'' She told him. She had a slight hint of aggression.

''No Katie-Kins it's my family farm. Yours ends at those tress.'' He pointed and was right.

''Mudsdale come out.'' Travis called sending one of his Alolan pokemon out. Mudsdale evolve from Mudbray. Travis had used this in the Alola league it was powerful.

Travis escorted Katie back to her ranch. She didn't need it but he wouldn't refuse. Katie also saw his room looked at hers. Katie went and took her pokemon to the barn. It had been done just for them. Her step-sister only had a Bounsweet and Poplio as she found these much cuter and didn't want to go on a journey.

Travis POV

Katie has a ranch. I thought to myself as I went home with Mudsdale. My pokemon all went into our barn like Katie's pokemon. I would pay her a visit tommorow. My Houndoom comes running to me. It helped my mother and step-dad with their Mareep and Miltank. But Houndoom was a great battler.

I go up to my room as the time with Katie took an hour and it was winter so it was now dark. As I walk to the barn to see my pokemon I hear a noise. It sounds like a pokemon either scared or in pain or both. I take Mudsdale with Pidgeot to investigate. Then I see a Cyndaquil laying hurt and frightened on the ground. I scoop it up and take my pokemon back to the pokemon were left to sleep and I went to bed. I took Cyndaquil with me.

As I slowly drift to sleep I realise something. I like Katie Gardner. She would definatly be my girlfriend by Christmas of next year. It is after all three days this year.

Katie Pov

Why did Travis Stoll have a ranch? I have been asking myself. He was in my nursery and managed to get toys stuck in his nose. How did he become a champion of all the regions? Why did he look good? Wait WHAT. I have been thinking since we parted and went to our own homes.

I will talk with him tommorow. Now I need to sleep.

Nobody's pov

The night was freezing there was quite a lot of snow. When Travis and Katie woke up they saw their fields covered in snow. Katie's step-sister was with her pokemon. Complaining about the cold.

Katie Pov

''Katie are there any cute boys that will escort me to the mall?'' My step-sister asks. She tries to sound sweet but she always talks down to me. I have no idea why.

''I don't know Lauren. But maybe you could just meet friends here and go?'' I say back. She screeches at the idea her Poplio and Bounsweet jump.

I walk down to the smell of toast and coffee. It is a perfect breakfast for me. As I finish eating I hear a knock at the door.

''Who's there?'' I call out. No answer.

''If this is a joke I have more than enough Pokemon.'' I say hoping it scares the intruder off. I answer the door and he is there.

''Travis what do you want?'' I ask in a serious tone.

''I do have Pokemon to tend to.'' Telling him straight.

''I know it's just I found a hurt abbandoned Cyndaquil and wondered if you wanted to help me. Cos when we were in nursery and used to play.'' He says remembering the good times.

''We used to play with Eevee. Do you remember?'' I ask him. Then I see his smile.

''I do as they are now my Leafeon, Espeon and Sylveon. I also raised an Umbreon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Glaceon and Jolteon.'' He says back. Wow he had been training hard.

''Katie if you want you can bring your pokemon. Our barn is more than big enough.'' Travis tells me. I look deep into his blue eyes. Damn him he is so gorgeous but I can't do anything. Just then Lauren walks down to the living room and sees me at the door. She also sees Travis.

Travis Pov

Katie looks gorgeous this morning. I want her so badly. Then her step-sister walks down. Nothing compared to Katie.

Katie tells her step-sister to go and then her family that she is going to my ranch. I walk Katie we both have our fire types melt the snow for a clear path. Katie has done a great job training. As we walk I slip my hand in hers. But our Houndoom, Magmortar, Flareon, Arcanine, Ninetails (Kanto form), Magcargo, Torkoal, Camerupt, Rapidash, Heatmor, Simisear, Marowak(Alolan), Chandelure, Darmanitan, Volcarona, Talonflame, Pyroar and Turtnator are getting close.

I have male pokemon except for Salzzle, Nidoqueen, Vespiquen, Blissey, Kanghskan, Florges, Froslass, Illumise, Jynx, Tsareena, Mandibuzz, Miltank, Wormadam and Liligant. But my pokemon are all trained to be there strongest.

We get to my ranch and Katie's other pokemon and mine get close too. But the most suprising are our Blastiose they won't leave our sides or each other's.

''Our pokemon seem to like each other.'' I say in an oblvious way. She looks at me.

''I can see that. It's nice to see them so happy. My Nidoking and Nidoqueen are very close.'' Katie tells me and I can see it. But she seems to have done a good job raising them.

Cyndaquil is sleeping with my Gyarados and Alakazam guarding it. Doing a great job. But they let us through. Katie scoops Cyndaquil up. It wakes up scared.

''It's alright. Katie is a friend.'' I tell the small Cyndaquil. It starts to warm to Katie. But then it's flames kick in. That is a good sign. Katie and I spend all day with Cyndaquil and our Comefy, Blissey and Audino act as healers for it which is a great help.

Just before Katie leaves I call her. I then plant our lips together. She runs home with her pokemon following her. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking and truth

**Katie and Travis Pokemon ranch**

 **Thinking and truth**

Travis Pov

It had been a day since I kissed Katie. I felt a spark when our lips met. I didn't want it to end. Katie did kiss back but after she and her pokemon ran to her ranch. I sit in my bed the morning after just looking across the field to her house.

I soon get showered and dressed. I walk to the barn to check on Cyndaquil and my other pokemon and hear a bang. I run to see what it is.

Katie Pov

Travis kissed me. It felt so right and good. I was tingling all night after I ran home not sure what to do. Then I walk out after getting dressed and see Team rocket flying above my barn. Trying to get in.

''Houndoom Dark-pulse and Blastiose Hydro-pump.'' I command throwing my pokeballs. My two pokemon appear and launch their attacks. My other pokemon are evacuating the barn. My dad, Step-mother and step-brother come running out pokeballs in hands to help.

''Blastiose Hydro-pump help Katie out.'' I hear his voice call. Travis shows up his Blastiose easily stopping Team Rocket. He was so strong my pokemon nudge me as I was in a trance like state.

''Travis that was impressive.'' I say with a certain distaste.

''Thanks but I have something more amazing with these.'' Travis says flashing his wrist and necklace. A Z-Ring and Key-stone. Wow he trained hard in Kalos and Alola.

''I also found every Z crystal and mega stone on my journey. But Blastiose was the best with it's moves when Mega evolution happens. So what do you say to a battle with two mega evolved pokemon?'' Travis both informs and asks me. I feel my face get red.

''Travis will win.'' Lauren said looking from her window. She just wanted me to loose. So I chose my Metagross for some power. Travis chose his Blastiose but sent Cyndaquil out to watch.

I chose Houndoom because our Blastiose like each other. Houndoom and Blastiose size each other up. Travis and Blastiose battle in perfect sync.

''Blastiose let's start with Hydro-pump.'' Travis commanded cooly. His Blastiose launched the torrents of water and they slammed into Houndoom. Amazingly Houndoom got up. Barely but Houndoom was up.

''Dark-pulse let's go.'' I call praying it will do something. But Travis has a plan for any attack.

''Use Rapid-spin then Hydro-cannon.'' Travis called. His Blastiose began to spin and deflected dark-pulse. Then it fired two powerful blasts of water. They hit Houndoom and sent it flying back.

''Katie you have done a great job with Houndoom but now it's time. Blastiose Mega Evolve.'' Travis called I feel a blush. But then I see his Mega Blastiose. Houndoom can't take much more.

''Houndoom smog.'' I command. I had a plan. Houndoom launched the smog cloud. It covered the field. Travis is impressed but he sees the plan.

''Rapid-spin and Hydro-pump.'' Blastiose spins while firing the water. Smog is blown away and the Hydro-pump hit Houndoom some how. Houndoom was out.

''Houndoom you were great.'' I call as Houndoom tries to stand. Travis offers it some oran berries. Travis sends a new pokemon out for the way home it was a Dhelmise I hadn't caught one in Alola but I thought it was cool.

''So Travis a new friend.'' I say and ask at once. He smiles at me. I blush so badly.

''Yeah he helped me win the Alola league and beat Team Skull.'' Travis said with confidence. Dhelmise made a sound in aggreement. I am going to catch one now. I see Travis walking back to his ranch.

''Let's battle soon.'' I call to him. He smiles at me. Then I know I'm blushing bad. After a couple of hours of resting poor Houndoom I notice Mudbray's gone again.

I go and search the whole ranch. I don't find Mudbray anywhere. Then from the forest out the back I hear a noise. My pokemon and I go running.

Travis Pov

I have beaten Katie in battle now. She likes the look of my Dhelmise. But as I go to train after a couple of hours I hear a noise from the forest outside my family ranch. My pokemon are all near me and ready to battle.

The forest is thick despite the cold coming. I have my pokemon spread out but stay in pairs to keep guard on each other. Cyndaquil and Blastiose are with me.

I see Katie's Mudbray and a Dhelmise in battle with some Machoke and Graveler. Katie comes running to and our Pokemon find us. We get Mudbray and Dhelmise out. Katie quickly catches the ghost type. There is one strange thing. An Alolan native pokemon where we live isn't possible unless someone bought it here.

I had been hearing about poachers from Alola and Kalos nearby. I tell Katie and we get our pokemon home safely. I then say to Katie I need to speak to her.

''Travis what is it?'' She asks me. I love the sound of her voice and everything.

''It's about our kiss.'' I whisper back. She blushes badly.

''I really like you and have since.'' I start but am inturpted by Katie. She starts to kiss me now. I go into the kiss. It feels good not like the first one but good.

I want to spend every second with Katie. She even smells good I can feel her pokemon and mine watching but I don't care. I want her so badly now. The moment is perfect until we hear a huge BANG.

I go and see what it is. It turns out to be a Steelix on a rampage. I need my Blastiose or any pokemon right now.

Katie pov

I kiss him back after a talk. It feels so good. I never want to leave him. Why does Travis Stoll have this affect on me. I think before the huge BANG brings me out of my thoughts.

He goes running to see what is happening. I follow with our pokemon behind me. Travis is facing a Steelix with no backup.

''Blastiose Hydro-pump.'' I hear his command. He sounds so determined. But Steelix uses Iron-tail and hits Travis in the ribs. He is sent flying but his Blastiose drives Steelix away.

''I. Want. To. Protect. You.'' He manages after five or ten minutes. I can see his pain so I have his pokemon gently carry Travis home. I explain the situation to his mother.

Travis Pov

Katie and my pokemon come to the scene and Blastiose is so dependable it scares Steelix off even though it hits me with iron-tail. Katie hears the crack and gets me home.

I see her look worried for me. I see the fear in her eyes cloud anything or other feelings. STUPID I scold myself. Despite the pain.

Katie pov

I see Travis get put into bed. He needs rest. I beg to see him everyday until he is better. His mother nodds and sees me to the door to get my pokemon home. Blastiose is putting Travis pokemon in their barn and sealing it for the night.

That night I don't sleep I dream it gets bad and I loose Travis forever. The next morning I glug my coffee and sprint to Travis bedside. Blastiose stayed at his side all night. I lean into Travis his mother did him fresh coffee he smells like he just drunk it.

''K Katie I need to tell you something.'' He wheezes out. I can feel the pain in his body.

''I-I've been in love with you for years. Since we used to play together at nursery. I have always wanted to tell you.'' I feel a huge blush. I want to do nothing more than kiss him now. I have felt the same way. A huge weight is lifted but there is guilt as I should have got to his side sooner with the pokemon yesterday.


End file.
